lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazel Dyer
Hazel Dyer was one of the District 9 females from LightStone123's 325th Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Jake Price, Layla Twozone & Folly Rover. Overall, she placed 1st out of 56 Becoming a victor along with Missy Randos , Mist Scorchil & Acheron Bane. Hazel was inducted into The Hall of Fame in December 2015. Personality Hazel can come off as rather cold and uncaring. However once you get to know her you understand that her words may sound harsh but she does not mean anything by them. Looks Hazel has long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She is one of the most beautiful people in Panem. Training Score 325th Annual Hunger Games: 4 Games Hazel joined the anti-careers during group training. The majority of anti-Careers were male though thus Hazel was split up from the majority of her alliance and put into the female arena. Her only ally in the female arena was Catalina Tweed. The two of them hid for most of the time in the female arena until Hazel killed Vivan Incomstanti . Once half the tributes in the arena were dead Hazel was put into the third arena where she met up with her fellow anti-careers. Hazel began to not trust her allys and betrayed them by stabbing her district partner Jake Price in the chest. Hazel then allied with the careers. The careers died at the feast and Hazel was left alone. It was then announced that there would be four victors so Hazel made a alliance with Galina Von Dover . Galina and Hazel began the final battle between them Missy Randos , Fressa Saltie and Elecc Commission . Galina killed Elecc but was attacked by Fressa. Hazel attempted to help Galina but was shot in the leg by Missy. Hazel regained her strength and shot Fressa in the neck with a dart. Missy then killed Galina which left Hazel as victor along with Missy Randos , Mist Scorchil & Acheron Bane. Kills Fressa Saltie, Jake Price & Vivan Incomstanti Allies Cole Harrison Mist Scorchil, Wolbert Toonico, Shade Spectrus, Jax Griffin, Catalina Tweed, Galina Von Dover, Folly Rover, Catalina Tweed & Josool Wiranda Aftermath Hazel became one of the Capitol's favourite victors following her games. Despite her popularity her home of District 9 hated her for betraying Jake. Hazel was never able to obtain their love due to never mentoring one of District 9's tributes to victory. Rumours in the District say Hazel must die in order for there to be another District 9 victor. Due to the constant hatred shown to her by her District Hazel spends most of her time in the Capitol. The only time Hazel mentored a tribute to victory was Cassandra Oracion of the Capitol. Trivia * Hazel and Missy were the first female victors in the series. * Out of all the generation 1 and 2 victors Hazel was the Capitols favorite. * With a training score of 4 Hazel has the lowest training score out of all victors in the series. * Hazel, Mist and Watt are the only victors from generation 1 and 2 to be confirmed alive in generation 3. *Hazel has only ever mentored one tribute to victory and that was Cassandra Oracion. *Hazel had the lowest odds of any Victor at 50-1. Category:Victors Category:17 year olds Category:Dagger Users Category:District 9 Category:Females Category:Finalist